Episode 02: Holding a Stranger's Hand
"Holding a Stranger's Hand" was originally released on April 19, 2010 at 12:10 PM. Description It’s Monday and that means it’s time to have literally every question you’ve ever had about life, love and laughter courtesy of the McElroy brothers. But honestly, why are you even reading this? Why don’t you just head over to our OFFICIAL Web Presence at MBMBAM.com. Also, did you subscribe? You should subscribe. Suggested Talking Points is “totes” acceptable? Are you trying to hold my hand? Outline 0:23 - Intro. The brothers discuss the Jonas brothers, the show's growth, and possible abbreviations for the show. 04:20 - Formspring - I’m a geek who plays video games all day. I have few friends but unluckily, they’re geeks too. I'm starting university soon and wondered if you have any tips on curing my social anxiety and getting comfortable talking to people I’ve not met before. 06:37 - Formspring - Assume I’m an awesome pretty girl. I like a shy guy and had three dates. First three dates were all in dates and HH. We had a tournament of bar games kind a thing going. The fourth date was a driving range, his idea. How do I get him to transition to a nice dinner? 09:27 - Formspring - What’s the biggest mistake women make in relationships. What about dudes? 11:29 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user BIlly bob, who asks: Why did my gf who said she loved me cheat on me rite in fornt of me and not care? i mean i was rite thers she madeout with him and then put her hands in his pants. what do i do? 13:30 - I go to a lot of meetings with my father-in-law at work. When and how should I let people we are meeting with know we are related? - S. McAvinny on Twitter 16:00 - My wife refuses to watch The Room. 1) What the fuck is wrong with her? 2) How can I get her to watch it? - spitzerelli on Twitter 18:30 - How can I get my girlfriend to move to Vancouver? - Matty 19:55 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Mike, who asks: How long does it take to get THC out of your system if you only smoke on the weekends? Basically I'm applying for a summer job this weekend, and if i am successful they require a Pre employment drug test.. My question is how long will it take before i can pass the test if i am an occasional smoker who on average smokes 2-3 times on the weekends, and very rarely during the week. 21:57 - I haven’t been able to fly for about four years now due to a bad flight through a thunderstorm. It increased in anxiety over flying resulting panic attacks before trips even walking off of a plane because my anxiety got so bad. I know flying is the safest way to travel and I know I’m missing out on things by not flying. Any advice that can help me overcome this irrational fear? - Dominic 25:28 - So, while I was working a crappy job at an upscale breakfast restaurant I fell in crush with a girl. The problem was she would always say “totes” (in place of totally). I started doing it in a way of ironically ridiculing her and trying to force herself to view her own unacceptable behavior. The problem arose thereafter when I kept saying it all the time and now all of my friends say it too. My question is: Should I be proud that my friends view me as the social god which all others must be judged against and for that reason they emulate my dialect or should I feel guilty for making everybody a little bit stupider? P.S. I’ve totally been on a low-fat yogurt and granola trend lately. What are the McElroys snacking on? - Dylan 29:36 - As brothers, have you ever lied to your parents as a group in one lie extravaganza. What do you feel the best way to lie to parents? Lying back story? - Steve Figgin 30:27 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Sir Sketchy, who asks: My girlfriend threw my dog off my balcony when I broke up with her Im not sure what to do? Im so confused should I call the police? 33:09 - I started taking the bus to work recently. I have about 35 minutes a day twice a day more to sit around and or stand than I used to. Aside from listening to fine podcasts of future McElroy’s how do you suggest I spend this extra time? - Andy 35:45 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user One-Eyed Willy, who asks: Can toenails be swallowed? My wife told me she’s leaving me because of my bad habits. I nearly choked on my own toenail. Is it ok to eat toenails? 37:40 - Housekeeping 38:42 - FY - From Yahoo Answers user I'm A Pokémon, who asks: Is it okay to bring jelly beans on a plane? Quotes Trivia * At the 30:27 mark, Griffin responds to the Yahoo question by saying to "call the police and move as far as you possibly can". One can argue that this may be an early version of "pack your bags and move away" goof. * This is the first time that we learn about one of Travis' past jobs, working at PetSmart. Deep Cuts References Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Category:Marijuana